Crimson Eyes
by kia twee
Summary: A trip to moscow doesn't turn out perfectly when Kia realises the son of the family she is living with is an egocentric and frustrating irritation. it doesn't help that he's the man of her dreams, literally!
1. letter

**Chapter 1**

Kia rang the bell again impatiently.

'What is talking these people so long?' she thought angrily. At this rate she would get thoroughly drenched.

She rang the bell one more time and _finally _it opened.

"Have you all gone deaf or something?" she asked rushing in.

"Sorry, I was upstairs and your brother had the music on very loudly" the butler, Wei, answered.

Kia could hear it and it only irritated her more.

"Is Father home yet" she snatched the towel that was being held out to her.

"No, not yet" Wei said calmly, he knew Kia didn't like the rain.

"I'm going up to get changed"

"There's a letter for you" the butler handed it to her.

Kia took it without a word and then bounded up the stairs.

'5, 4, 3…..' Wei was counting '……2, 1'

"RYUSHI TURN DOWN THE MUSIC" Kia's voice could be heard above it.

At once the sound was lowered.

The old butler sighed; he had been serving them _too _long.

* * *

Kia changed out of her wet clothes into her pajama's and then lay down on her bed in exhaustion. 

God was she tired. They had basketball after school and their coach had insisted they play in the rain.

At least school was finishing soon. Holidays were coming. Wasn't she glad?

A knock on her door made her sit up. Her twin brother came in without waiting for an invitation.

"Sis, I'm going to see a movie with Tala and the others."

"Whatever…."

He looked nothing like her. While he had blonde hair and blue eyes, Kia was the one with dark brown, so dark it looked black unless seen in good light, and dark brown eyes.

"Do you wanna come?"

Kia shook her head.

"Okay, See you then" Ryushi said exiting the room.

She lay back with a groan staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before closing her eyes.

_She looked into a pair of intense crimson eyes._

Kia's eyes snapped back open. She growled in frustration. She didn't need this now. Not when she already had so much on her mind. And besides she was far too tired to worry herself over it.

She got up and walked to her desk. The envelope was lying there. It looked official. She tore it open wondering what was inside

_Dear Miss Tilwaree,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have got the job you applied for. Your language skills are appropriate for it and your report is very good otherwise._

_Your job will be to look after a four year old girl. She lives in Moscow. You will be staying with her and her family for three months and will be studying in the local school there._

_All information that you need is enclosed with this letter. The date and time of your departure is also mentioned._

_Please come and see me tomorrow morning so I can give you your ticket and answer any questions you have._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mrs. Kinomoto_

_Head of foreign exchanges, tours etc._

Kia smiled. At least some good had come of this day.

She sat at her table reading all the other information. The girl she was going to be taking care of was called Elani. Elani Hiwatari. Her parents were the owners of the great Biovault Corporation. Kia couldn't believe her luck. Why a girl with such rich parents didn't already have someone to look after her Kia didn't know.

But she would find out…….

She hoped this 'Elani Hiwatari' wasn't as spoiled as some kids from rich families that she knew.

Kia's family was rich too, but she and her brother weren't exactly spoiled. But that could have been due to the fact that that her mother had died when she was very little.

Her father loved them a lot, but he knew where to stop and shout when they did anything wrong. He expected respect from his children.

Which he got.

Kia turned on her bedside lamp and then got up to switch off the main light. She then opened her door and yelled.

"Wei, I'm going to sleep so I won't be coming down for dinner"

"Very Well" came the answer.

Kia shut the door. She would just have to wait to tell Father about her job. She was too tired and really wanted to sleep.

She lay down on her bed and switched off the lamp. She looked at the dark shapes of the objects in her rooms as her eyes slowly adjusted in the darkness.

Her last thoughts were of the girl she was going to look after and how it would be to live in Moscow as she finally drifted into deep slumber.

_A pair of arms snaked around her waist and held her close._

"_What do you think?" a male voice whispered into Kia's ear._

"_It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" she answered._

_She was standing on top of a very tall building and looking down at a city. It was night time and the tiny lights looked like stars. Far off she could see the Kremlin, their domes high above anything else._

"_Not as beautiful as you are" the voice said turning her around._

"_Flattery gets you nowhere" she knew he was teasing her but was still unable to stop the blush that had crept up on to her face._

_A hand reached under her chin and turned her face upwards. Kia looked to see two crimson eyes._

_She gasped as she saw all the emotions running through them_

_There were so many and were so strong itmade her almost tremble with fear._

_The person leaned in closer and……….._

Kia jerked up. She was sweating and panting so hard it was as if she had run a hundred mile race.

She put her head in her hands. Why did she keep on dreaming about those crimson eyes?

It was stupid. Absolutely ridiculous.

'_Ah'_ a tiny voice in her head said _'Is it really? It is also the reason you've never actually dated anyone'_

Kia swore. She hated the truth. Those eyes had been tormenting her since forever. They never went away. She dreamt about them and even sometimes when she closed her they were there staring at her!

The only person apart from herself that knew about this was her twin brother. Ryushi would never tell anyone even if his life depended on it and besides with the bond they shared, he would have found out sooner than later.

Kia thought back to the dream. It was so real. She had felt every touch, every breath.

She thought she had been really standing there on top of that building. Then she remembered the scene. The Kremlin.

Moscow.

She had been in Moscow. That must mean……..that whoever that person was, the person with crimson eyes, she would meet him in Moscow!

Now Kia swore louder. She was going mad. Things like that didn't happen. First trusting the childish fantasy and then believing in it.

She hated this. Those eyes knew her. They looked at her, through her, right into her soul. She wanted so much to lose herself in them, lose herself and trust them to find her again.

But she couldn't, could she?

* * *

This fanfic is dedicated to Ephemeral Dreamer. She inspired me to write it. 

Hope you liked it!

Review...

Kia


	2. leaving

**Chapter 2**

"A JOB? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A JOB?"

Kia cringed. So much for staying calm.

"Ryushi sit down and don't shout, I don't see any reason you need to" Elrond Tilwaree said, an amused expression on his face.

"REASON? YOU'RE NOT _ACTUALLY _GOING TO LET HER GO ARE YOU?"

"Ryushi _please_ sit down" his father's voice now had a slight stern tone to it, though his expression stayed the same.

Ryushi did sit down, even if it was very reluctantly and with a scowl on his face. At least he sat down.

"I know you're worried" Kia said "but I'm 16. It's not as if I'm any younger than you, and last semester when you went to Kyoto, I didn't say anything then"

"That was Kyoto; it was close by and _in _Japan. You're going to Moscow!"

"Both of you please stop it" their father interrupted. "Before Kia applied for the job she asked me and I said yes then and will not go back on my word now"

Kia punched into the air while Ryushi looked purposely devastated.

"So who is this girl you are looking after again?" Elrond laughed at both their reactions.

"Elani Hiwatri"

"Hiwatri?" Elrond sounded surprised "I know them very well!"

"You do?" both children asked simultaneously.

"Yes, Helen Hiwatri was your mother's best friend; I'm still in contact with them. They have three children"

"Three? But Kia said only the girl was mentioned" Ryushi said.

"They've got twins the same age as you. A boy and a girl too coincidentally" Elrond said smiling.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kia broke into their conversation "You don't think that the only reason I was picked was because I was Mrs. Hiwatri's best friend's daughter?"

"No of course not" Elrond said "and you told us yourself that the school picks the person not the actual employees"

Kia looked very confused as she tried to figure out when she had told them this. Ryushi and Mr. Tilwaree exchanged glances and shook their heads.

Some things never changed.

* * *

"Kia….uh….you'll be going to...er…Moscow?" Ryushi asked. 

She stared at him. He was giving her a ride to school. They were going early because she needed to see Mrs. Kinomoto. But why was he acting so strange?

"And you'll be going to Oskara Academy?" his voice was getting more controlled.

"Yes, why?" Kia asked suspiciously.

"Could you do me a favour?"

Kia grinned slowly. She knew what her brother was getting at. No other topic made _him _stutter.

"You want me to find out who Orange Dragon is, don't you?"

He nodded.

Orange Dragon was this girl he had met on the radio two years ago. She had come for a visit from Moscow. He had never seen her.

They started writing letters to each other, keeping their identities hidden, apparently wanting to know each other for their personalities not looks or name. Ryushi was Green Dragon, she was Orange Dragon. Something they shared, their passion for dragons.

But then the unfortunate happened, Ryushi fell for her, really fell in love with this mysterious girl. And even though he kept her letters very well hidden, Kia had read one or two of them, but enough to know that 'Orange Dragon' felt the same way.

"I'll try my hardest, but I can't give garuntee. Why don't you ask her yourself? You've been in contact long enough" she said

"I've been planning to, but I'm afraid she won't like me"

"What reason does she have not to?" Kia smirked.

Ryushi shrugged modestly but a smile appeared on his face too.

Kia glanced at him then. At least the person he loved was someone real, even if he didn't know her name, and not a dream like _him._

Ryushi must've sensed something was wrong, he usually did.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kia didn't say anything.

"'Crimson Eyes' again?"

She nodded.

"What happened?" he urged.

Kia related the dream to him. Ryushi didn't interrupt, he never did.

She had never seen _his _face, only his eyes.

"It was wishful thinking" she concluded.

"Well whatever it was" Ryushi said "instead of making you angry and swear at it, its making you act like a lost puppy"

Kia glared at him and then, when he started laughing, she laughed along with him.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need with you?" Kia's father asked for the fifth time. 

"Yes, yes" she answered patiently.

Her father, brother and her best friend Tala had come to the airport to see her off. She had already said goodbye to Wei.

"I'm sure Helen will be very nice to you. I spoke to her yesterday and she seems quite delighted at the prospect of having you over" Elrond had already said that _at least_ fifteen times.

"Who wouldn't be?" Ryushi stage whispered to Tala, grinning innocently.

Tala grinned too and then turned to Kia.

"The summer holidays are coming and as you know I spend most of it in Moscow with my parents" he said to her "maybe this time I'll drag Ryushi and some of the gang with me to come and see you"

"That would be great" Kia answered, hugging him.

"Please take care of yourself sis" Ryushi whispered, when she hugged him "And remember….."

"Orange Dragon, I know" she whispered back, nobody else knew about her.

"No, Crimson Eyes" Ryushi smiled at her.

Kia smiled back, nodded and then hugged her father.

A few minutes later, Kia Tilwaree was sitting comfortably on her seat on the plane, going to Moscow.

* * *

Okay answer to reviews: 

**Heartless Devil**- Kia doesn't know 'his' name because she just dreams of him and she hasn't seen his face, only eyes.

Hope it was good!

Please review!

Kia


	3. arriving

**Chapter 3**

Kia wheeled the trolley forward, looking around the crowded airport. She had been told someone would be here to receive her, but who?

Her eyes surveyed the many people standing with names written on cards. Some were written in Russian but many in English as well. She was looking for her own.

Then she saw it. It was written in English and was held by a middle aged man dressed in a strict black suit.

Kia walked up to him.

"Kia Tilwaree?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Mrs. Hiwatari sent me. I'm Vladimir, the chauffeur. I'll take your trolley" he said, took it, and then led her outside.

The air was cold; Kia hugged her jacket closer. It was even drizzling slightly. She hurried after Vladimir, who seemed to be walking very fast; everyone did as a matter of fact.

The car that was transporting them was very big, but Kia didn't know the name. To be honest, she had expected a limousine, but this was good enough.

The journey was very silent. She noticed that they were moving away from the centre of the city. It was dark and foggy so she couldn't see much, but her flight had been tiring so she dosed off. It was all too soon that they reached their destination.

It was a huge mansion, built with white stone. In front was a huge garden, though only the dark shapes of the huge trees were visible.

After her attention returned to Vladimir, he got her luggage, one suitcase and a handbag, (she liked to travel light) out of the car and led her up the stone steps to the huge door which opened before he could ring the bell.

Kia thanked him and he left her with who she assumed to be the butler, and he confirmed it by saying:

"I am Banto, the butler. You can leave your luggage here; the servants will take it up to your room. Mrs. Hiwatari will see you in her study now. If you would follow me….."

Kia did, without a word. Since she had arrived, she hadn't said much. If you were talking about someone else, you would say that they were……well…..nervous, _if_ you were talking about some one else.

While walking she looked at the many paintings they were passing by. Portraits of people.

Her house was big too, but it always gave a homely sense; this was a mansion in and out. A cold mansion. But maybe she was just not used to it yet.

Banto had now stopped in front of a closed door; he knocked and stepped inside.

"Mrs. Hiwatari" he said.

She was nothing like Kia had expected. She had expected a warm faced, tall but, soft and gentle looking woman. It was how Kia remembered her mother.

But in front of her stood a tall, slim lady, with a beautiful face that had sharp details. Her slightly faded looking black hair, which had almost a blue look, was tied in a high ponytail. Kia couldn't see her eyes clearly as they were hidden behind elegant, rectangular glasses.

Everything about her spoke with authority and Kia was sure, so did she.

"Thank you Banto" Helen Hiwatari said, in crisp, clear, unaccented English.

Banto left leaving them alone. All alone.

"You look nothing like your mother Kia" Her voice was almost calculating. She indicated to a chair at her table, which Kia took, and then seated herself opposite her.

"My brother, Ryushi, took after her" Kia gave her a stare for stare, not faltering once.

"Of course, of course. You do look like your father, but still don't" she laughed at her own sentence, which made little sense.

"How is he?" she was smiling now, and it looked genuine enough.

"In perfect health" Kia smiled back, but that didn't mean she had warmed up to this lady.

"You must be tired after your journey and it is late. Elani is already asleep, so we'll have to discuss your 'job' tomorrow. My other two children are out, as is their father. You will see them all at breakfast tomorrow. A servant is waiting outside; he will take you to your room"

It was clear dismissal and Kia understood it. She was about to rise from her chair but stopped midway.

Mrs Hiwatari had removed her glasses giving her a clear view of her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Kia was asked.

"No, forgive me, nothing at all. Goodnight" she hurried out of the room almost banging into the servant.

She hardly noticed entering her new room, closing the door behind her and then collapsing on the closest chair. Her head was in turmoil.

Because of Mrs. Helen Hiwatari's eyes. They weren't crimson, but they were halfway there.

Her eyes were a mixture of orange and dull red. Not as intense or deep as _his_, but it was the closest she had ever seen.

Maybe, just maybe…..

'Now _this _is ridiculous' Kia thought and quickly distracted herself by looking around the room.

There was a big bed, with a canopy in the back of the room. Closer to the door was a desk with a lamp on it. There was a dressing table in the corner and wardrobes opposite it. Huge glass doors, the only source of natural light but quite sufficient, led to a small balcony.

Hoping against every hope, and yet cursing herself for it, she walked out into it.

Only to be disappointed.

The view was only one of a dark wood. And anyway this house wasn't close enough to the city or high enough to be the place in her dream.

Her luggage had been brought upstairs. She started unpacking. When she finished, the bed looked so tempting she didn't bother brushing her teeth, but instead, hit the hay.

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep………" 

Kia pressed a button on her watch to stop the alarm, wondering why she'd set it.

Her half open eyes looked around the room. She jerked up in alarm.

This wasn't her room!

Then it came back to her.

She was in Moscow.

Frantically she looked at her watch wondering if she was late for breakfast. She just had enough time to get ready.

Kia ran into the bathroom that her luxurious room contained to get ready.

As she got ready, she remembered the night before. It had been…………strange.

She always thought her dreams were just fantasies but now they seemed more and more real.

She stepped out of her room trying in vain to remember the route she had taken yesterday.

But with no luck.

She moved through the large, almost identical corridors, humming to herself while looking about for anybody who might lead her to the dining hall.

"Hey, who are you?"

Kia turned around. A boy about her age was standing there.

He had blue hair, which stuck out in every direction and got darker as it went back. He was about half a head taller than her and had a handsome face.

With crimson eyes………………..

* * *

End of chapter! 

Just kidding! I would never leave you on such a cliffy!

* * *

Kia gasped and took a step backwards. 

It were the same eyes, the ones she had seen only the other night in another one of _his_ regular dreams.

"You know I don't have all day!" even his voice was the same.

Kia quickly controlled her composure and forced herself to look at the serious and very cold face in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm Kia Tilwaree, I'm here to look after Elani Hiwatari" she answered hurriedly.

"_You're _the girl Mother was talking about" his expression stayed the same though his voice became slightly calmed.

"You must be Mrs. Hiwatari's son" Kia said pointedly ignoring that slight insult, and anyway it was a stupid question, the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Kai Hiwatari. I suppose you lost your way to the dining hall?" he asked.

Kia nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"I'm going there too" he started to walk.

Kia followed.

They didn't talk. Kai because he simply didn't want to and Kia because she had too much on her mind.

This wasn't how she had expected him to be. If it really was _him_.

But there was no mistaking the eyes, so intense and deep, but without any emotions, it was cold.

It couldn't be him, there had to be someone else with eyes like those.

Why?

Because Kia was good at reading people. This boy didn't like her. She knew that. He, for some reason, wasn't happy she was here.

Kia frowned at his back. What could be the reason? She had only just met him.

She wasn't going head over heals because of his eyes. No way, she was a down to earth person.

It was hardly possible for you to dream of a person and then meet them.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated. 

I'm not sure I'll be able to update again anytime soon either. But I'll try.

Review

Kia


	4. perfect

**Chapter 4**

"Beep, Beep, Beep……"

Kia groaned as she pressed a button on her watch to stop the alarm.

It had been two days since she had come to Moscow, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

She had met the rest of the Hiwataris at breakfast the day after she arrived.

Mr Hiwatari (She didn't know his first name) was a quiet man. He was tall with a handsome face, grey eyes and dark hair. He seemed to like order and looked quite stern.

Calica Hiwatari, his daughter, had orange eyes and dark orange hair that, like her brother's got darker still as it went down. She was every bit of a teenage girl, full of life, loved shopping, gossiping and very friendly. Kia had made her first friend.

Then there was Kai Hiwatari, her brother, the boy with crimson eyes. Kia had come to the conclusion that he was not the one she was dreaming about. There were no emotions in those eyes and however alike they looked there was _no_ way she would fall for him.

He was rude arrogant and so irritating! She couldn't stand him. And the attitude he showed her! It was unpardonable. He hated her and there was no doubt the feeling was mutual.

So he was not 'Crimson Eyes'. _Never could be._

And finally, there was Elani Hiwatari, the girl Kia would be looking after. She was exactly like her brother. _Exactly. _

Well they didn't look the same or anything, but she treated Kia the same way as Kai treated her.

She had black hair and grey eyes, like her father. And a _very _innocent face.

So far Kia, unable to argue, had been nice to Elani. But today she would have to do something.

The girl got everything she wanted and as far as Kia knew she was a spoiled brat.

But now she was having serious headaches, headaches that weren't going away.

So as she got up from her warm bed (reluctantly of course) Kia decided that today there was no way Elani Hiwatari was going to intimidate her. No way.

* * *

Kia entered the dining hall where she found Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari were seated. She smiled and said 'good morning'.

Calica and Kai came in together a few minutes later. Calica gave her a smile, which she returned; _he _didn't even look her way.

Not like she cared.

Then they almost started eating breakfast.

"Aren't we going to wait for Elani?" Kia asked, fully knowing the answer.

"She's probably asleep," Calica said frowning at the question.

"I'll go wake her up then"

They seemed surprised. But then Helen Hiwatari smiled.

"Of course" she said ignoring her daughter's surprised expression, Kai's indifferent one and her husband's amused one.

"Don't wait for me," Kia said getting up.

Kia now knew the house, or mansion, well. Kia had been given two tours, one by Calica and the other by Banto.

The summer holidays had also started early here in Moscow.

Kia reached a door, which she went into without knocking. Sure enough the curtains were drawn and the lights were switched off.

She walked towards the huge bed in the middle of the room.

Kia didn't know why she felt so confident, she was usually the type of girl who tried to let things flow and not cause any unnecessary drama.

Now she just shook Elani lightly, willing her to wake up. The small girl groaned underneath the covers.

"Let me sleep" she said.

"You already have" insisted Kia "Now it's time to get up"

Elani didn't answer, but Kia too had played the same game.

She opened the curtains, letting the bright light in.

"Go away" Elani whined.

"Not until you get up"

Elani still lay in bed and Kia stool where she was, then after a few minutes the four year old got out of bed scowling.

Kia smiled.

"I'll wait till you get ready" she said.

Elani just grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom without a word.

Kia looked around the room. There were photographs, many of the Hiwataris. At the corner of the room was a television, a rack of videos and DVDs beside it. The walls were painted off white and there were many pictures of flowers, butterflies and other pink and pretty things hanging from it.

She was suddenly struck by how different Elani really was from her brother. How much ever she tried to be like him she would always be different.

Kia sighed and looked around, she was feeling so restless!

Elani came out a few minutes later, washed and dressed, but she was still scowling.

The scowl brought back the teasing smile on Kia's face.

"Happy now!" Elani said.

"Very!" Kia teased, "Now lets go to breakfast"

The younger girl followed her out of the room without a word and quietly closed the door on her way out.

One of the main things that had struck Kia about Elani was that she acted too mature for her age. Most girls couldn't even use such good vocabulary and wouldn't even the amount of seriousness, as Elani sometimes was, even existed.

Kia felt slightly sad and even more impressed by the girl, but she found it frightening how quickly she changed from a four-year girl she actually was to the too intelligent Elani.

"I was thinking you could show me the woods today" Kia said as they walked.

"Why?" Elani was _still _scowling.

"It would be nice" Kia answered not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean onisan (big brother) is coming" Elani said surprising Kia. She knew Elani knew Japanese but why would she not want Kai to come? Still Kia had no reason she wanted to argue.

"Of course not. I don't want him to come" Kia said.

Elani stopped walking.

"You don't"

"No, I don't want Kai to come with us"

"Why not?" the questions were surprising Kia.

"Because I don't like him!" it was obvious. _Right?_

"You don't like him! Elani sounded excited, and then she frowned "Why?"

Kia sighed and started walking again.

"Only because he's rude, arrogant, self-obsessed and so annoying!" but the moment that came out of her mouth she bit her lip. She had just said that to the person who admired him the most.

But Elani's reaction astonished her.

She launched herself at Kia, hugging her waist tightly (which was as high as she could get!) and laughed. Then she looked at Kia with shining eyes and said:

"I like you!"

Kia could only stare. First this girl hates her and then when Kia admits she hates her older brother, Elani likes her for it.

It was too confusing.

* * *

Two girls entered the dining hall, Kia and Elani. It was more of Elani clinging to Kia and her just being led.

It was too complicated for her to figure out. But what could be the reason anyway.

She hardly noticed entering the room and taking a chair at the table. She didn't notice Calica's amazed expression, Kai's raised brows and Helen's knowing smile, nor did she notice that Mr. Hiwatari wasn't at the table.

A loud cough startled her.

"Is something wrong Kia?" Helen Hiwatari's voice.

"N..no, nothing I know of" Kia answered

She nodded and turned to her younger daughter.

"And why do you look so excited?" she asked.

"Kia and I are going to the forest!" Elani said.

Kia couldn't help rolling her eyes. One minute she's acting grown-up and the next she's back to her own age.

"Wonderful! Are your siblings coming along" Kia looked up at that question.

"No" Elani answered shortly.

"No?" Helen seemed surprised.

"No okaasama (mother)" Elani repeated.

"Well then," Mrs Hiwatari was looking hesitant "Enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

Elani ran forward, followed by Kia who was trying to keep up.

"Can you slow down?" Kia yelled.

"Of course"

Kia caught up with Elani, still panting heavily. The younger girl just giggled and then latched herself onto Kia's arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see" Elani said.

Kia decided it was now time to question the younger girl, who sometimes acted _too_ old for her age.

"Why do you suddenly like me 'lani chan?"

"Because you're not like those other girls" came the careless answer.

"What other girls?"

"The ones who only like oniisan because he's nice looking and is going to help Father with his job after sometime" Elani smiled "but you're not like that"

Kia stopped walking and smiled at the little girl sadly. However mature she acted, Elani was too trusting.

"What's wrong?" Elani asked.

Kia squatted down so she could look straight into her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad you think like that about me. But Elani…" Kia paused, not very sure if she was the right person to tell her this "you shouldn't trust everyone so much"

Elani instead of frowning or asking her what she meant, smiled. But Kia was yet to get over the constant surprising reactions.

"I know, but Mother says you're nice and even oneesan (elder sister) likes you" she said.

Kia blinked. Mrs Hiwatari _liked_ her.

She really needed to get over the surprising reactions.

* * *

"Come ON" Elani yelled laughing "You can't be tired already"

"Well guess what" Kia moaned "I am"

"We're almost there!" and with that Elani started to run.

Kia swore and ran after her. Then suddenly she stopped short.

In front of her was a humongous crystal clear lake. It was so clear that you could see the white pebbles at the bottom of it and even the small fish that were swimming.

"It's very pretty, 'ne?" Elani appeared next to her.

"It's breathtaking"

"Otousan (father) tries to keep dirty things away from it, but once in a while he lets us go swimming"

"Isn't it cold?" Kia asked.

"Yes" then before Kia could move away, Elani scooped up some water and threw it at her.

When Kia got over the initial shock of the temperature of water, she too returned the favour. Soon the girls were having a water fight.

After a while both girls dropped onto the grass, wet and laughing.

"I'm very hungry" Elani said, and as if to emphasise the point , her stomach growled.

But Kia, who was looking at her watch said:

"You should be, after all that excersise and it's nearly lunch" She got up "We should be heading back"

Both girls walked back, smiling, giggling and laughing. They had had fun.

Calica opened the door and smiled at their flushed faces. After both girls had dried up she said:

"Mum and Kai aren't home, so what do you say we have lunch and go shopping?"

Elani agreed quickly, but Kia looked apprehensive.

"Will this shopping area have any bookstores?" she asked.

"Loads" Calica laughed.

The three girls made their way to the dining area, their afternoon planned.

If now she could only avoid Kai Hiwatari as much as possible and spend her days in similar ways and Kia's 'job' would turn out to be perfect.

How wrong can a person be?

* * *

Kia moved through the shelves, her hands running along the spines of books. Calica and Elani had left her there and even though Kia should have been the one _looking after _Elani, but Calica said that once in a while it was fine and anyway the younger girl would get bored in the bookstore.

So Kia was left alone to her books.

"What are you doing here?"

Okay…..almost alone.

Kia growled and turned to the speaker "it's a public place Hiwatari, we're all allowed here"

Kai just grunted.

"Where's Elani?" the next question.

"With Calica" Kia answered shortly.

"You're the one supposed to be looking after her"

"They're just gone for a few minutes" Why was she trying to assure _him?_

"What did you say to her this morning?" the anger was clear in his voice.

"Nothing" Kia smirked.

"Like hell nothing" Kai hissed loudly, making some people around them jump send them disapproving glances.

"Do you mind, people are watching" Kia lowered her voice so only he could hear.

"I don't care! Just stop using her, and Cal, to get to me!"

Kia's mouth fell open. 'The nerve of him! He thought he was some kind of God! _Get to him. _Why in the world would she want to GET TO HIM!'

"You are the most arrogant and self-obsessed person I have ever met!" Kia said to him "And I really hope you realise that there are better, more polite and well-mannered boys, than you, in this world"

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. Kia took a deep breath, 'at least she got that of her chest' then she smile and a childish desire overcame her.

"Kaiiju!" she yelled, stamped him on the foot, turned and strode away…..

……..leaving Kai standing there, paralyzed with shock.

She moved towards another shelf, keeping her eyes well away from Kai. Then after a while, when she thought he was gone:

"Kai darling, what are you doing here?" the voice made Kia's head snap up from the book she was reading.

Kai was standing next to a girl, blond and wearing a skirt with a skimpy top.

"Let's go" she whined "I'm hungry"

Kai glanced at Kia once, then turned and walked away with the girl.

Kia, who had blushed at being caught watching, looked away quickly.

Of course, Kai was quite good looking, it was normal for him to have a girlfriend..

Then why did she feel so angry, why did she loathe a girl she didn't even know the name of.

Kia couldn't be jealous. _No way._

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I really appreciate all the reviews I've got so far. Please read my other story which I've written with black panther. It's called 'Not Knowing Who I Am'

Review!

Kia


	5. reunion

**Chapter 5**

Kai walked up the stairs, his face expressionless, as usual…….

He had finally got rid of that girl. And the amount she ate! God, she was such a slut!

Then his thoughts absently turned towards another cursed girl. He growled. _She _was even worse!

First getting into Calica and Elani's good books and then his mother's! she was certainly doing her _work_ well; but he was not going to be fooled.

And calling _him_, Kai, a monster! That was the worst insult anyone had ever come up with. Where had that girl been!

But she did act well………….

Coincidentally he was coming closer to her room, a soft laugh could be heard.

"Shut up, don't you dare even think like that!" Kia was talking on the phone.

The door of her room was open a little bit; he could see her sitting on a chair. Kai was tempted to hear her conversation.

Hey her door was open, he wasn't exactly eavesdropping!

Then suddenly the laughter subsided and Kia's face turned into a frown. Or was it a scowl?

"Yes" she said, as if tired of saying "I did have _another_ dream"

Dream?

"No Ryushi, I swear I'm fine. I really enjoy it here!" she continued "And everyone is so nice, at least most people"

Wait. Isn't she supposed to _hate_ everyone? Isn't she supposed to be only after him?

"Mrs Hiwatari's son is nothing like her! He is so rude, no manners at all. And do you know what he says? That I'm trying to _get to him_!"

Kai stared. This wasn't right. She wasn't _supposed_ to be saying that.

"Don't LAUGH! It is _not _funny Ryushi, not at all!"

Kai was slightly dazed. He didn't even notice Calica come up beside him. Kia's conversation went on.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Kai jumped at his sister's eyes.

Calica linked arms with her brother and led him down the corridor towards her room.

"Kai just Elani back to sleep and you should have seen them! It was like thay knew each other all their lives!"

Kai frowned. Calica was already too friendly with her.

"Whatever, she's just like the other girls," he said, echoing his younger sister's earlier phrase.

"No she's not!" Calica opened the door to her room and shut it after they entered so no one could hear them.

"She's very nice and you're just _angry _because she hasn't fallen for you and instead hates you!"

Kai rolled his eyes "That's ridiculous"

His sister gave him a wild smile "I know!"

"Whatever"

"Anyway, the guys are going for a movie tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Just the gang?"

"Ya"

"Sure" Kai sat down at her table

"Cool, I'll ask Kia as well!"

"WHAT"

"Don't worry, Mum's taking Elani to the city tomorrow and it'll probably be the only holiday Kia gets _and_ we can introduce her to the others"

Kai looked at his too cheerful sister in disbelief. What was wrong with her?

Then suddenly Calica reached past him and picked up a green piece of paper, Kai smirked.

"What does it say?" he asked.

Her eyes were shining in excitement. "He likes me! He wants to know my name and everything and is coming to Moscow this summer!"

"And he still writes, no email?" for the first time Kai smiled. He was happy for his sister.

"I think it's romantic…." Calica pouted cutely.

"Sure you do"

"Do you think I'll be able to meet him?"

"It's up to you, if you _want _to?" Kai smirked.

"Ofcourse I do! It's the first time I'll be seeing him in the two years we've been in contact!"

Kai grinned at his twin's excitement. Then he remembered something and his grin faltered a little. He got up.

"That's really good Calica, but I've got some work. See you at dinner"

Saying this he walked out of his confused sister's room into the corridor.

Kai glanced towards the other end of the corridor where laughter still echoed. He opened the door to his room, which was opposite his sister's, and slammed it shut.

The sound was deafening.

Narrowing his eyes, still thinking about Kia, Kai decided he needed a shower to calm his nerves.

He wasn't sure of what to think. Every girl he had come across so far, apart from a few friends, had only been after him. This _female_ who had decided she didn't want anything to do with him, irritated him.

Kai didn't even know why he was spending so much time trying to analyze this girl.

Maybe, just for once this girl wasn't like the others. Maybe

Getting into the shower he turned the water on and stepped under it. The hot water fell on the back of his neck. The heat gave his pale skin a slight red tinge.

She caught his attention too much. Maybe for once he should stop picking on her and see the result, maybe she wasn't interested in him at all.

Kai seriously didn't know what to think.

* * *

Kia rushed into the dining hall, where everyone was already seated and ready to start.

"I'm so sorry, I was talking to Ryushi and lost track of the time" she said hurriedly

Helen assured her that it was alright, jokingly adding,

"In fact, we're getting used to it!"

Kia took her seat and they started eating.

Looking around, the guest noticed the formality the family lived with. They did look out for each other but Kia had never heard any of the children arguing with their parents.

Then she noticed Calica was asking her a question.

"Who's Ryushi?" a teasing smile on her face.

"My brother" Kia laughed when Calica blushed in embarrassment.

"Kia" she turned to Kai, surprised he was even talking to her.

"Have you been sleeping well?" there was an innocent expression on his face.

"Yes" Kia's eyes widened "I have"

Silence came over the table, interrupted by Elani's small giggles, and the adults' few talks.

"Mother" Calica said suddenly

"Yes"

"You are taking Elani into city tomorrow, aren't you" she asked.

At that the youngest Hiwatari started bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands. Helen calmed her down and turned back to her older daughter.

"Yes" this time it was slightly weary

"So can Kia come for a movie with us"

"Yes…" Mrs Hiwatari smiled "if she wants to?"

Everyone turned to look at Kia expectantly. (apart from Kai, who ignored everything) she looked from face to face and smiled nervously.

"What was the question again?"

* * *

Kia fidgeted slightly in the backseat of Kai's car. The soft instrumental music playing in the background was meant to be soothing but was anything but.

Calica, who was sitting in front with Kai, turned and smiled reassuringly at her. Kai didn't even glance.

The city lights were dazzling and the few historic buildings between the modern ones made Kia often gasp in astonishment.

Night-life in Moscow ruled.

Kai then steered the car close to the pavement.

"You girls get off, I'll park the car and come" he said.

Stepping into the cold air, Kia drew her jacket closer. Calica smiled at her, obviously used to the weather.

Calica was wearing shapeless trousers and a clinging dark green shirt with a brown jacket. The little make up she had applied made her attract looks from some boys standing close by.

Kia was wearing dark blue jeans and an ice blue shirt with a black jacket. It was her casual wear and she looked exactly like herself, no make up or too much fuss.

Kai joined them after a few minutes and the trio made their way to the cinema.

When it came in sight Calica rushed forward to greet the group who had been waiting for them.

There were five of them, 3 boys and 2 girls. Kia looked at all of them.

One boy was a blond with a cheerful face; the other had navy blue unruly hair.

One girl was a brunette and the other had long navy blue hair that was tied back.

But it was the last boy that Kia was most shocked to see.

"Ray?"

The boy looked at her and a wide grin broke on to his ever pleasant face. He reached out and hugged her.

They held each other for a moment before separating.

"You know each other?" Kai had a frown on his face.

"We were friends in school but I had no idea Ray was in Moscow" Kia said, quite excited now.

"How are you?" Ray asked her.

"Fine and Ryushi's great too" Kia smiled "Though a red head sure misses you".

Ray looked confused then and slightly unbalanced but before he could say anything Calica interrupted saying that they were getting late. Then she introduced the others people.

The blond haired boy was Max, the other was Tyson. The brunette was Hilary and the navy haired girl was Mariam, Max's girlfriend.

As Calica ushered them towards the entrance Kia continued catching up with Ray, oblivious to the pair of crimson eyes boring into her back.

* * *

Hope you liked that.

I'll update my other fanfic as soon as I can as well!

Review!

Kia


	6. discomfort

**Chapter 6**

"Can someone pass me the noodles!" Tyson yelled food in his mouth.

Kia did as he asked and grinned at the disgusted looks he was receiving from Hilary and Kai. It was after the movie and the whole group were in an authentic Chinese restaurant. Kia and Ray had, much to the others' annoyance, spent most of the movie catching up.

"So, how long are you going to be in Moscow?" Miriam asked politely

"Well, this program's usually for students who're a year below and as I couldn't have a chance to do it last time I'm doing it this year, but only for two months, not three like it's supposed to be" Kia smiled at Max's frustrated look as he tried to keep up.

It was slightly awkward talking to people she had only just met and Kia definitely did not like doing it. To make it worse she was sure Kai was only too aware of her discomfort.

"So is Ryushi going to be coming over sometime?" Ray enquired.

"He said he would, but Tala can't" Kia kept the happy-go-look on her face, but even this reunion was not going her way. There was nothing to talk about.

Tyson gave her disbelieving look as she declined any dessert, but Kia only shifted in her seat. Conversation was a drag and it was hard not to look bored. But she did it.

Somehow.

After what seemed like hours Kia followed Calica and Kai back to his car. It was drizzling slightly and the neighbourhood was quiet, only the sound of wind and the light patter of rain could be heard.

Like her first night in Moscow, Kia drifted between consciousnesses and didn't even realise it when they reached the Hiwatari Mansion and the car slid silently into the garage.

Kia woke up to the whispers of the two siblings sitting in front. The bang of Calica's door startled her into full attention. There was a brief light as Calica walked through the connecting door into the mansion, but then darkness.

A terrifying darkness.

Cold wind hit her as the door next to her opened. As her eyes adjusted she saw it was Kai. Kia couldn't breathe; he was so close……

Visions of crimson flashed before her, fast, brief and blurring settling finally for the one she could hardly see. The one in front of her, the reality.

His cold, thin hands grabbed her arm as he helped her out. She could feel his breath on her neck. His smell was intoxicating; it was of cold wind, fresh air and freedom.

Kia's eyes widened as Kai brought his fingers up to stroke her cheek. So lightly…. His hand moved down to her neck and she felt faint at his touch.

He released her arm and slipped his own around her waist pulling her closer. She watched warily not knowing what he was about to do or why he was doing it.

He leant closer to her and stopped just a hair's width away. Kia was pressed against him and she was sure he could feel her rapid heart rate.

Something flashed in his eyes, in those crimson eyes and Kia gulped. His cold fingers came up to her cheek again and just touched it. The expression on his face was mesmerising and Kia was paralysed in his arms.

Then a noise sounded and snapped her out of her stupor. Kia jerked away from him and was released easily. He watched her back away from him, a pure look of terror on her face.

She fumbled as fast as she could for the door handle and with another glance at him she fled from the garage.

Kai smirked.

His pearl white teeth shone in the darkness. A dangerous and evil smirk.

"That woke her up"

In the same cold darkness he laughed.

* * *

Kia ran fast, past Banto who called after her worryingly. 

"I'm fine" she yelled, still moving towards her room.

_Anything but._

Quickly she stepped into the room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Finally safe.

Breathing heavily she sat down on her bed, still looking carefully around. She was trembling.

Not bothering to undress, she took of her shoes and slipped into bed, pulling her duvet up to her neck. The open window gave some light, but only a little.

Eyes wide open and hands clutching her sheet tightly Kia tried to take deep calming breaths. Her cheek was tingling.

There was no way _she _was going to get any sleep for a while. A long while…….

* * *

Even though she spent the rest of the days avoiding him the best as she could, the more she tried the more she seemed to bump into him. 

The only seat at meals just _had _to be next to him. He was the _only _one who could drive them into town or take them to Elani's various extra curricular activities.

So another one of those fateful days where Kia was sitting next to Kai and trying to avoid all contact or even a glance at him, Mrs Hiwatari told her about a birthday party Elani was invited to.

"You'll be going with her of course" she was saying "as we need to go out that night as well"

Kia smiled and nodded politely, her smile froze on her face when Kai patted her arm purposely. A shiver ran down her; she turned to him.

"Pass me the water" he said amused by her obvious discomfort.

She did and glared at him in response.

* * *

The party was tiring, for both girls. Elani had fallen asleep on their way back and Kia did not wake her up as they reached home. 

Vladimir stopped the car in front of the front doors. There was a figure standing there, waiting for them. The moment they stopped the back door of the car opened from outside and Kai pulled Kia out, then he reached in and picked up his sleeping sister gently in his arms. She remained asleep.

Kia followed him silently to the smaller girl's room, not sure of what to make of their welcome.

"Calica's gone over to Miriam's house for the night, she wanted you to go as well but decided that you would be too tired" Kai's voice floated towards her as they stepped into the room and he laid his sister on her bed.

Kia nodded but did not look at him, instead she switched on Elani's bedside lamp and took her night clothes out of the cupboard. Kai did not leave as she undressed Elani and put her to bed, but merely watched Kia with his intense gaze.

Once Kia had finished she finally looked at him. He was still watching her, his face in the shadows because of little light. His lean frame was exaggerated by the tight cotton jumper he was wearing.

Tearing her eyes away from his Kia moved to the door and he followed her, quickly and quietly. They both walked to their rooms in uncomfortable silence and when they reached Kia at once escaped into her room.

About half an hour later Kia stepped out of the same room dressed now in her pyjamas. She was not going to fall asleep anytime soon and had decided to take a walk around the mansion.

She explored the third story of the house; it was unused but still looked the same as the other parts of the mansion. As she walked through one of the corridors a particular door attracted her attention.

It was in the corner and was just a bit shorter and narrower than the other doors. There was a shelf right next to that door an on it was a candle and some matches.

At once curiosity caused Kia to go over and open the door. It opened at once. Inside it was dark, but from the light of the corridor Kia could see a small staircase.

She picked up the candle and lit it and went through the door shutting it when she was inside. The stairs had no railing to hold on to and climbing them was very awkward. At the top was a trapdoor which Kia pushed open.

The room she had entered was the most beautiful she had ever seen.

The walls were all hand painted. One wall had a picture of a meadow and a waterfall with butterflies and birds, another was totally abstract with red, black and purple geometrical designs. The third was absolutely white and was filled with what seemed to be testings of some sort to find the right colour, like on a palette.

But it was the last one that Kia could only stare at. It had two phoenixes on it, one black the other red, both rising from flame on a background of the night sky. It was so intense it seemed almost real.

Looking around the rest of the room Kia saw it was small but cosy. There was a huge bookshelf in a corner, overflowing with books and a table filled with art equipment. Many painted frames were stacked next to it.

A window let cool breeze in, there was also a bed made out of matresses in another corner on the floor. It looked as if it was used regularly, like someone's personal space. Open sketch books, a laptop and other things littered the floor.

Not bothering that she was prying Kia picked up an open sketch book and flicked through it. There were sketches of the Hiwatari family, of Banto, of the house, the forest at the back and even one of Kia.

……one of her!

The girl looked at it. It showed her reading with great concentration. A light smile on her face, her hair framing her face perfectly. Surely this was not her, she certainly did not smile like that, nor did her eyes twinkle in such an entrancing way.

"Ah, somehow I knew you would find this place"

Kia turned around startled, dropping the book. Kai stood there, just next to the trapdoor. Unconsciously she took a step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude" her voice shook a bit. Just a bit.

"Not at all" Kai was smirking "Sit down, where ever you want"

Kia collapsed where she was and he watched her amused.

"Did you paint these walls?" she asked.

"Yes"

"And I guess everything in here is yours as well"

"Everything" Kai's sentence hung in the air, then he chuckled "Everything, but you"

Kia laughed hesitantly, not sure what else to do. But when Kai lifted an eyebrow at her the false cheerfulness disappeared.

As Kai moved closer to her Kia's fear came back.

_What was he doing?_

He stopped just in front of her and sat down. They were sitting face to face. Kia's face darted around, refusing to meet his. But that didn't last long.

"Look at me" his voice was commanding; she had to.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face upwards.

"Are you usually this shy or is it just my overwhelming presence?" he grinned at her knowingly.

Kia narrowed her eyes 'that arrogant bastard'

"You're too full of yourself" she told him.

"Only because I can be" that infamous and dangerous smirk appeared again. He leaned closer.

"What are you doing?" Kia asked nervously

"I don't know" his lips brushed lightly against her cheek. They were cold, freezing……

his hand pushed back the hair on her face, he kissed her other cheek. This time his lips lingered. Then they moved….

Kia pulled away.

"Stop it" she was trembling.

"Stop what?"

"This" she pleaded "Why are you doing this?"

His eyes remained on her "I don't know" he repeated.

"How can you go from suddenly hating me to be acting like…like this?"

He did not answer but a guarded look appeared on his face. She looked at him intently trying to read his expression. Then suddenly Kia moved away from him.

"I think I get it now, this is just some way to get me to like you so that you can dump me, like your other _girlfriends_" she almost spat the last word at him.

Kai glared at her now. Both of their prides were hurt.

"How could you even _think _that?" Kai hissed at her.

"Cause you're like that!" she yelled standing up.

"You don't know me" Kai's voice was a low dangerous whisper.

"And I don't want to!" saying this Kia grabbed the candle and rushed down the stairs leaving Kai alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Firstly I'm extremely sorry for not updating, I had a writer's block…..**

**I'm thinking to change the rating for the story and would love your opinions on this, I don't think I need to but I might later…..**

**Please give me any ideas if you have any I would really appreciate them and would probably use them…….I have got a plot for this story but I need something to bring our two main characters together…………….**

**Review!**

**Kia **


	7. stranger

**Chapter 7**

"Is that him?" Elani asked, pointing at some random boy.

"No" Kia answered patiently "He's taller and has blond hair"

The younger girl nodded and proceeded to look around the stream of arriving passengers. She moved forward letting go of Kia's hand, not noticing her voice as she told Elani to come back.

As she moved quickly through the crowd, Kia lost sight of her. Yelling to Calica to find Elani, she searched for her ward too. Sighing loudly at her carelessness, Kia headed in the direction the smaller girl had gone.

Elani however had only just noticed that they had separated. Looking around frantically she felt extremely scared and ran, fast, in no direction. She kept running until……

"WHAM!"

The small girl was about to fall when two hands steadied her carefully. She looked up into a pair of smiling blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" thee boy asked in concern.

Elani nodded shyly and then stepped back slightly.

"Are you lost?" the tall boy hunched down to her level.

She didn't answer but simply stared at his face.

"Elani!" Both of them looked up to see Calica "There you are! Don't ever run off like that!"

The young girl smiled and ran to hug her sister who had just noticed the boy.

"Thank you for finding her" Calica smiled.

"Oh, I didn't! We just sort of bumped into each other" he laughed, his eyes twinkling. Calica's heart skipped a beat.

"Calica" Kia's voice interrupted them "Did you-?"

She gasped mid sentence as her eyes fell on the boy and she screeched in delight. The next thing, to Elani and Calica's astonished, they were hugging. When they released each other Kia turned to the confused sisters.

"This is Ryushi!" She presented.

For a while everyone just stared at each other until Elani yelled in happiness and turned to Kia.

"See! I told you I'd find him!" she told her.

"And I didn't doubt you for a minute" Kia exchanged an amused glance with Ryushi. "By the way, this is Calica Hiwatari."

Calica stuck out her hand and shook Ryushi's. Their handshake went on longer than needed and when Kia cleared her throat, both blushed red.

"Anyways' Kia smiled at their embarrassment "I need to take Elani into the city. Why don't both of you go home? We'll see you there!"

Hugging her brother again and waving to Calica, Kia led the excited Elani away.

For a few seconds both of them just stood there; Ryushi was watching Calica expectantly and Calica was looking at the floor.

"So" Ryushi finally said "Are we going anytime today?"

Calica jumped and stared at him, then she coloured "Ya, come on."

Ryushi followed the flustered girl chuckling to himself, but inside his head his brain was arguing heatedly about a certain 'Orange Dragon'.

The ride to the mansion was spent in comfortable silence. Calica though, kept glancing at Ryushi and turning immediately away.

She tried to convince herself that the only reason she was light headed was because of the green envelope in her bag, not the boy sitting next to her. But whenever he spoke to her she would go red and look at the ground.

So his first impression of her was not really that good.

But it wasn't really a _first _impression now – was it?

OOOOO

Kia rushed up the stairs, eager to see her brother. She had been told he was going to stay in the room next to hers. When she reached it Kia knocked on the door, but when no answer came she opened it and stepped in. She did not expect to see what she saw.

Kai Hiwatari. _Without a shirt._

He looked at her with wide eyes, clearly surprised to see her. She stared at him with the same expression before her senses came back.

"Sorry" she squeaked and shut the door, rushing out.

_Wrong room._

But even as she hurried away, the door opened behind her and Kai stepped out.

"If you wanted to _admire _me, you should have just asked Twee!"

Kia turned around glaring. Kai stood, leaning against his doorframe looking ever so much like a Greek God, than anyone had the right to. His pale skin shone from the light of the window, highlighting his well toned muscles.

"I have no intention of admiring you" she spat the last word out, trying hard to keep her eyes from slipping below his neck.

"Don't lie, you know that isn't true" he smirked and stepped closer to her.

"It bloody well is!" Kia's voice trembled slightly, but her tone was completely confident.

"Now, now" Kai tapped her cheek "Word's like that don't sound nice coming out a pretty mouth"

"Just stay away from me!"

"Oh I want to" Kai leaned closer "Believe me. But I love to infuriate you. You might not have noticed but, _I hate you._

The words sliced through her and at once her eyes stung. Looking away she forced herself to glare at the wall. But she could not hide the hurt.

Satisfied, Kai moved away and when he did Kia felt cold and flinched violently as his door slammed shut.

Bringing her back to reality.

Away from the dreams.

Kia cursed herself. What did Hiwatari matter for? There was no reason to feel so heartbroken.

There was no reason to care.

OOOOOOOOOO

The week passed quickly and before she knew it Kia had been in Moscow for over a month, with less than four weeks of her stay left.

Kia was slightly annoyed this particular day, annoyed and extremely curious. Ryushi had met 'Orange Dragon' the day before but refused to reveal her identity or anything about the meeting. But he was very happy………and very secretive.

Another reason Kia was annoyed was because of her dreams. They were becoming more and more torturing and too make things worse locks of dark hair shadowed the crimson eyes in her dreams mirroring the way Kai's hair fell over his eyes.

His confession of sorts, that he had revealed the other day kept entering her thoughts, and though she tried hard to forget….

"Kia! Pay attention!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and turned to give a bored look to a disappointed looking Calica. They were in a costume shop. The Hiwataris had been invited to a masked ball and it seemed crucial that Kia attend it. Ryushi refused the invitation flat out.

Right now Calica held out a pink and abnormally frill gown. She had already found her own costume and was hell bent on finding Kia the perfect one. Kia quickly shook her head.

"Something darker, I said, not lighter" Kia pleaded.

Calica put the gown down on a large pile, nodding absently. The other girl looked around as she waited for Calica to choose something else. Her eyes fell on the boy who had accompanied them.

Kai was at the other end of the shop looking through a small set of costumes. The female shop assistant standing next to him was trying to flirt, but, Kia smiled smugly, he was ignoring her completely.

"What colour do you want?" Calica asked

"Crimson" the word slipped out of her mouth.

Calica glanced at her surprised.

"No" Kia corrected herself "No, black. I meant black"

When she looked at Kai again, he was staring at her. His expression was slightly taken aback, but otherwise guarded. He didn't even look away when she glared at him. Flustered she turned back to Calica gave her a triumphant look

"Found it!" She smiled "And it's black _and _crimson. Just like you wanted!"

From the corner of her eye Kia saw Kai straighten and look away. She was sure he heard, dead sure.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you wearing?" Ryushi almost yelled.

Kia gave Elani an 'I told you so' look, but when she turned back she was surprised to see that it was no her, but Calica, he was speaking to.

The girl in question was looking rather glamorous in fact. She was dressed in a pale yellow kimono, with a dragon draped around the bottom part and the sky with birds in it at the top. It was quite plain but the workmanship of it was extremely beautiful.

"It's called a kimono and I'm sure you've seen one before" she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed Kia's arm dragging her downstairs.

While Kia was trying to ask her why Ryushi spoke to her in such a weird way, Calica told them (Elani and Kia) that her parents and brother had already left and it was necessary for them to catch up with them.

They hurried into the car and at once it started raining. The journey was surprisingly short and soon Kia found herself looking at the entrance to a tall hotel. Slowly as they approached the doors Kia fixed her mask into place.

The reception area was grandly decorated but they did not stand there for long. Calica handed her invitation to one of the attendants at the doorway, who led them towards the elevator. It moved slowly and they went quite high up. He led them to an inner, private hall where the party was taking place. As soon as the doors opened Kia gasped and stopped short.

The hall was huge and beautifully decorated. The lights had been dimmed and in the centre was a dark dance floor. The guests looked like dark spirits drifting among themselves.

She grinned down at Elani when she grabbed Kia's hand in excitement and laughed.

"Come on" Calica smiled at them "We should find Mother"

The two excited girls followed her, watching the many guests. But slowly Kia began to feel people watching her.

She was dressed in a deep crimson gown that got darker as it went down, finally fading to black. A black robe was clasped around her neck and a thick belt held a dagger at her waist. Her mask was black with flames painted on it.

She was some kind of medieval assassin. From Calica's crazy point of view.

They found Mrs Hiwatari easily, but her husband and son were not to be seen. Calica left them and ran off to see her friends. Elani tried to pull Kia away as well but she was feeling shy and refused to move.

Elani pulled again and groaned. Kia laughed and let herself be dragged along. The little pulled her through the crowd, running a little now.

"Isn't it fun!" Elani squealed.

Kia nodded the smile still on her face. People were watching both the girls with amusement and when Kia noticed this, she hastily tried to stop the younger girl.

"Elani stop!" the girl turned to look at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because you'll fall" Kia supplied "And I have no idea where you're taking me"

Elani giggled and clutched her hand tighter "I like this party!"

About an hour and a half later Elani was not thinking the same thing. She was whining and cribbing to go home. Running around had made her tired and sleepy. It was impossible for her parents to leave and Kai, of course was nowhere to be seen.

"I think I should take her" Kia finally said. Helen nodded.

"NO!" Calica interrupted, making both the females glance at her in surprise.

"I'll take her" she smiled innocently "I want to go home too and besides, Kia doesn't know the way"

Kia nodded slowly in agreement, suspicion clear on her face. she did not say anything as Calica and Elani headed towards the exit, but when they got lost in the crowd she turned back to Helen who merely shrugged.

Deciding it was too stuffy inside, Kia excused herself and headed towards a balcony she had spotted a while ago. When she stepped out the cool wind hit her and the wind lifted her hair playfully. Kia smile when she saw it was still raining.

Then she gasped and took an involuntary step backwards. The view!

It was exactly the same as the one in her dreams, the lights, the Kremlin, the beauty!

She stepped forward, in a trance. Her fingers curled around the railing as she looked down. The height made her feel dizzy. She gazed out again at the dream that seemed to be in front of her.

If only…….

"Pretty, isn't it" a voice broke through her thoughts.

Her head whirled around to see a boy slightly taller than her. He was leaning on the railing, with his back to it and his elbows on it for support. He was dressed entirely in black. Over black trousers and a full sleeves shirt he wore a cloak. His mask was black as well.

"Yes" Kia smiled slightly, but gave a look of confusion "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever see"

"Me too" But his eyes did not leave hers.

She ducked her face to hide her blush and was suddenly glad it was dark..

"So" the tension shattered "What are you supposed to be?"

Kia laughed and glanced down at herself. "A twisted version of an assassin"

The boy smirked, his white teeth flashing. He leant close to her.

"And whose heart are you going to strike?"

Kia looked away from his penetrating gaze. Why did she suddenly feel so light?

"What are you then?" she evaded his question.

The smirk grew wider and he leant even closer "The mysterious stranger"

Kia couldn't look away now. Though his eyes were shadowed by his mask something made her stare at him. His face was almost touching hers.

That smirk, she was sure she had seen it before……..

"Want to dance?" His voice a husky whisper.

Kia nodded, the big lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. He grabbed her hand and led her away. Immediately electricity ran through her.

As they reached the dance floor he turned and pulled her closer. As their bodies collided Kia suddenly felt scared, but then he merely put his arms around her waist and looked at her expectantly.

She put her arms round his neck hesitantly. Everything suddenly clicked and fell into place, she fitted against him perfectly……….a little too perfectly. They swayed with the music which was slow, all the time staring at each other.

It seemed like eternity that they danced together and as the music slowed, the boy tilted Kia's chin upwards. She did not resist. Then, just in the middle of the dance floor…….he kissed her.

It was nothing like she had ever imagined. His lips were too cold and too hot at the same time and hurt her immensely. They seemed to flow against her own; like water. Or slippery ice.

When they came up for air he stared at her for a long time, as if not sure. Then he leant close and captured her lips again.

This time it was less tender, more desperate. She felt intoxicated. He smelt of cold wind, fresh air and…..and…….

Kia's eyes widened in horror.

She broke free and pushed him away. He grabbed her wrist but she pulled and ran off the dance floor. It did not take her long to find Mrs. Hiwatari.

"Helen" she said quickly "I've got a splitting headache. I think I'll leave"

"Is everything alright? You look a bit dishevelled"

"I'm fine, just tired. I want to go home" Kia pleaded.

"I'll take you" _his _voice came from behind.

Kia didn't turn, she couldn't face him. She just shook her head and spoke as calmly as possible.

"No it's fine. I can go-"

"I'll take you" Kai repeated more forcefully "You don't know the way"

To her dread she saw Helen nodding.

"It's only sensible" she said "Both of you go, we'll be late"

There was no way Kia could refuse now and slowly she said her goodbyes before following him out of the hall.

Towards hell, towards her doom.

OOOOOOO

**I really hope that was fine! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was on holiday. You will be happy to know that 50 of the next chapter is done so I will be quick with that.**

**I won't be updating 'Why Do I Care' for a while, but I shall try the earliest possible.**

**If you don't know who the 'mysterious stranger' is then you'll find out in the next chapter for sure. But you should!**

**Review!**

**Ciao**

**Kia**


	8. revealation

**Chapter 8**

"How dare you?" Kia yelled the moment they stepped out of the hall.

Kai didn't even turn to look at her, just kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!" Kia glared at him.

Now he did stop. He turned and gave her a blank look and sighed. He looked extremely tired.

"We'll talk in the car" was all he said before he continued walking towards the lift.

Knowing it was useless to argue Kia followed him. They walked in most uncomfortable silence; it was like the air had thickened around them. They did not speak until they had passed the gates and again it was Kia who broke the silence.

"You probably thought it was funny?" she said in disgust.

Kai didn't answer; he just glared at her and then turned to look at the road.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snarled.

Kai smirked "The mysterious stranger"

"Stop it!" she said "I've had enough of your games! I won't play them anymore! I've had enough!"

The silence rang in her ears, yearning to be broken. And it was.

"At least it worked"

Kia looked at him in disbelief

"Worked?" she repeated "_What _exactly?"

"The whole plan" his smirk grew wider "to confuse and anger you"

"Really?" Kia was boiling with rage "That's what it was about. Let's just kiss a girl, frustrate her and have fun. Well, you _disgust _me!"

He glared.

"I really couldn't care less about what you think of me and yet I know you think the opposite"

"Don't flatter yourself" Kia's voice wobbled

"I have no need to, but I am no fool either Twee. I can read people"

Kia did not reply and as they reached the mansion and entered the garage she felt the fear of the other night. But as she was about to get out of the car, three previously spoken words stopped her.

"I _hate _you"

Kia let out an impatient sigh. She had had enough of him!

"Pray, tell me why, why do you hate me?"

Kai laughed bitterly "Do I need a reason!"

"I didn't ask to be hated" Kia's voice was low "I didn't do anything to provoke this feeling of yours. I want people to like me not hate me"

"Don't share your desires with me, _I _don't want to hear them"

"You don't know even a fragment of my wishes and believe me you'll never find out" the intensity in her tone astonished Kai.

Before he could answer, Kia stepped out of the car and left him in the garage. She went into the house moving straight towards her room. Then, realising Kai would go in that direction too, she went to Elani's room instead.

Walking in silently as to not wake her up, Kia checked to see if Elani was tucked in comfortably. Then she sat down next to the younger girl on the bed and put her head in her hands.

Why did these things only happen to her? She had never asked for those dreams; she had never asked to be hated by _him_.

As these thoughts went through Kia's mind, tears began to well up in her eyes. Her shoulders shook and she fought to keep the sobs in until she could hold them no longer.

Elani stirred next to her and Kia quickly tried to wipe her tears but the girl was already awake till then.

"Kia" she said groggily "Is that so?'

"Yes" Kia tried to hide her anxiety "It's me. Now go to sleep"

But Elani spotted something and sat up "Are you crying? Kia, you're not, are you?"

Elani reached out to touch her wet cheeks before she could be stopped and gasped loudly.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly "What happened!"

Don't worry!" Kia tried to calm her down "Nothing's wrong!"

"No! Tell me! Why are you crying?"

Knowing she would have to tell the girl something Kia reached out in the dark and hugged Elani.

"It was a story" she finally said "A sad story"

"Tell me! It's better if you tell someone!"

"Fine, I'll tell you" Kia almost smiled at the girl's insistence. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"There was once a young girl. She loved her family a lot and led a quiet and normal life. Everything in her world was ordinary……apart from one. Since she could remember, this girl used to have strange dreams. Dreams about a pair of beautiful……….._green_ eyes"

Now Kia stopped to see if Elani was listening and surprisingly she was. Kia had purposely changed the colour of the eyes because she was afraid Elani might notice and make the right connection.

"She fell in love with those eyes and wanted to meet the person whose eyes they were and one day, she did"

The words came pouring out now and Kia spoke, unable to stop.

"He was nothing like she had imagined. Rude, obnoxious and arrogant. But when she looked into his eyes she did not care. The emotions she saw in his eyes were so strong that his personality diminished and she lost herself. But then….then he told her that…that he hated her"

Kia's voice broke and she stopped abruptly. Elani pulled her arm.

"Then? Then what happened?"

Kia broke into a fresh set of sobs and held Elani tightly.

"I don't know" she wailed "All I know is that the loathing and hate she saw in those perfect _crimson _eyes was more than she could tolerate!"

Elani did not notice her glitch, but someone outside the room gasped.

"But there must be a happy ending!" Elani protested.

"There is no ending to that story, or the girl's suffering and that's what's so sad"

And as the girls held each other they did not notice that there was a boy standing outside in the corridor who had heard Kia's every word and her every _mistake_.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter. I know it's short but it has pretty important things in it and for those of you who didn't work it out…….Kai knows about the dreams now!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm working on _Why Do I Care_ know…….so you might have to wait……**

**Review!**

**And say nice things like you always do…..**

**C ya…**


	9. mistakes

**Chapter 9**

Everything was in disorder. Things were turning out wrong. Fairytales didn't end this way! They didn't hurt, they weren't supposed to.

But life seemed to have taken a stroll, only down the wrong path. Routine was unheard of and even the dreams had stopped!

It should have improved circumstances but now Kia felt lonely without them.

By telling Elani that story she had admitted in the truth; truth, however, was also accompanied by pain and a sense of trepedition. She was terrified of the in evident rejection she would receive if her feelings were revealed.

So she had trusted her imagination, knowing she would not hurt herself. But the dreams had come true.

It was impossible, stupid, irrational, and illogical. It didn't make sense!

And the kiss.

It was an exhilarating experience. All at once she had felt free, caged, wild and tamed. Everything about him rang with danger and yet she had felt so safe. He had trapped her.

But she had pushed him away. Certainly that meant that she had escaped. Was it now not obvious that her loathing for him ran deeper than those swirling emotions in his eyes?

The reassurances sounded weak even to her.

Every sane fibre in her head screamed at her warning her he was deceiving her, and yet she had fallen straight into his arms, into his eyes.

But still, days later, he did not tease, taunt or even sneer at her.

Why was everything so confusing?

All the wonderful, terrifying, horrific possibilities tumbled in and out of her mind at such a pace that all other things were a blur. At times she wanted to let out a screech of frustration or hit something, preferably the object causing her torment, but then sensibility would seep thorough the little crack that had not yet been covered by stress and make her think rationally.

But it would soon stop.

Or would it? How could she be sure that by going home he would certainly be out of her head, her heart. No, it would be worse, she needed to find answers. Now!!!

But even the questions were vague……

However, she got her chance to see him, a day before she was due to leave.

Replies to application letters were definitely twisting her destiny. But this letter was for Kai and she had been asked to deliver it_ directly_ to him.

She suspected he would be in his room at the top of the house and so she found herself in front of the small door on the second floor, trembling slightly. What if he tried something else?

Every creak on the stair made her jump and the darkness was better than the slits of dangerous light through the floorboards. But if she retreated now it would do no good, he had probably already heard her coming up. She was right, because when she lifted the trapdoor he was looking right at her. He immediately helped her up offering a hand which she reluctantly took.

But she did take it.

"Sit down" he motioned her to sit and fell to the floor himself.

"I came to give you this" she handed him the letter. Their fingers brushed but she felt nothing.

He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to say more and all thoughts of confronting him rushed away. Fear had won this war. Quietly that sat in that lit room until finally she looked up. He was still analysing her.

"What is it?" she managed to ask.

"Nothing. I was only speculating about what it was that made me so…..unlike myself. I still can't figure it out"

Kia had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't like that glint in his eye. She stayed silent.

"I usually don't make an idiot of myself but for the past eight weeks there has been no incident where I have avoided it" he looked at her intently "I have no reason, no logical or sufficient explanation, to give you for leading you on in such a way"

Tense silence followed; tense and enraged on Kia's part. It seemed to her that his arrogance, even at his humblest of moments (she was surprised he could actually be humble), never diminished!

"I can tell you without doubt, that I in no way, have been _lead anywhere_ by you" her voice revealed the intended humiliation "However your insufferable attitude has made me really want to say that if you continue to look at every _relationship_ (she almost spat the word) in the same way you will get nowhere. But if you do ever succeed, and I hope you don't, in winning a girl's heart then she has my pity and condolences for I am certain she will need them!"

Getting up in one fluid movement Kia turned away but before she could leave Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He took hold of her chin tightly and held her face a breath away from his. He was smirking.

"Strong, harsh words" he commented lightly "And for your pride's sake I wish you would not have to regret them but you will. I am glad to have infuriated you so and it's been a while since I've had such refreshing resistance, so I congratulate you"

He touched his lips to hers and held her gaze "But in this game there was no prize, it was simply for my _amusement_; and I'd like to have fun for as long as possible"

She lost control as his lips moved against hers and the triumph in his eyes was the last thing she saw before she surrendered to the kiss. She was incredibly weak and in her own vision she had stooped so low, not even having the strength to push him away.

But the kiss was lighter, more delicate, almost affectionate. It was tender, careful, a tearful goodbye; just the pressure of his lips on hers. No overwhelming emotions, no regrets, just the kiss in itself.

He released her lips but not his hold. His eyes were deep and she was falling, but the slight curl of an almost smile kept her on the surface. She had never seen such an incomprehensible expression before.

She pulled away and touched her lips. She tried to conjure back the glare, the anger but her mind was so blank she was in danger of fainting. She pushed herself to her feet and tumbled down the trapdoor. He heard her stumble quickly down the stairs and then the slam of the door, all without a backwards glance.

As he watched her leave, watched her flee, he realised what he had learned, who he had also taught. The power of being hurt so deeply and yet so inconsiderably; it could hardly be noticed on the person's face, only in their heart. How this power could be exploited……….there were already ideas in his head.

The curl on Kai's lips turned into a full smile, one never seen before, a bittersweet one. The happiness in it was scarce as everything had sacrifices attached to it and his was her fear; her fear of him, so much that she had left without a backwards glance.

But then again he had his pride intact, unlike hers which was still strewn at his feet. What else did he need?

Definitely not her, she was a forgiven mistake.

Kai Hiwatari smirked, absently tearing open the letter he had been given moments ago; a mistake that would not be made again.

You never know, he thought grimly, I may not be forgiven again.

* * *

She felt guilty. Was it right to feel so glad and relieved to leave such a lovely family only because of one egoistic boy?

Kia was ashamed of herself, for giving in, for believing. She knew it was only human to make mistakes but in her eyes, in the hint of arrogance that she too possessed, she had fallen too far down.

She would not let the same thing happen again. She would not be swayed by charm or walk blindly into traps. But she continued to think of it, to regret it; and the more she thought of it the more her hatred for him grew.

She must definitely forget about him and she sincerely hoped that she would never have the misfortune of associating with him, or anyone of the same mind, again.

Kia Tilwaree hated and paid greatly for the mistakes she made; this one, it seemed she had suffered a lot for and would make sure she never make again.

But that was what all of us think when we make a grave mistake, that nothing can be worse. Maybe it is so, but when good things come from it opinions rapidly change.

But here is a conclusion, an end to an experience that they learned from, but would have felt better if avoided. Will they continue to feel such, when all is forgotten and appreciated?

A cold wind blew, she shivered.

It was finished and she should be glad. But the loneliness of losing those wonderful dreams stayed with her and she wondered if the kisses had helped her by taking away her imagination.

They do say, _you don't know what you've lost until it's gone_…..

* * *

**How was that?!! I am extremely sorry that took ages and I am very ashamed of myself for putting it off but you must understand I did not know how to finish it…….**

**One more final chapter to go! I will honestly tell you that it will take time because I have done no work on It whatsoever though I do know what's going to happen!**

**So forgive me……..**

**I shall try my hardest.**

**Review……your comments will encourage me to work faster…!!!!!!**

**Logging out**

**Kia **


	10. end

**Chapter 10**

She was working late again.

The illuminated screen and the lamp brightened her corner of the room that had dispersed papers everywhere. She rubbed her eye slowly, still staring at the computer. A sigh escaped through her lips as she lightly tapped the table in impatience.

Finally, after fidgeting continuously, she pushed her chair back and went into the kitchen. Her brain worked erratically as she prepared some coffee for herself. She fiddled with her short hair going through the various options in her head.

Then the phone rang.

She smiled, her imaginative mind working overtime. It was so dramatic, like the point in a story where everything starts, or ends. She glanced at it and then, taking the last swig from her cup, reached over and picked it up.

"Hey Mika" she was certain it was her editor.

"You make me feel so predictable" Mika Tsukishiro exclaimed.

"That's because you are!" she grinned "Now tell me why you called"

"Fine Ms. Busy, I've just handed in your draft and it's been agreed for printing!"

"That's great, but I don't suppose you know the release date yet?"

"I'm afraid not, though I shouldn't worry, you've got other things to take care of"

"Yes, I have already started on the next book-"

"That's not what I'm talking about" Mika interrupted "I've just heard some news from sensei"

"What could the boss possibly tell you that would interest me?" but curiosity was not absent from her voice.

"You're changing jobs!"

There was silence then, "Sensei's _firing _me?"

"No. No way!" she could hear Mika laughing "In fact, you've received a disguised promotion."

"Can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

"You are aware that we just signed a partnership with another publishing house. Some of the workload is being shifted there, along with a few employees!"

"So I'll be going to their office?"

"Yes, and we'll be glad to be rid of you"

She did not pay attention to her sarcasm "But how is it a promotion?"

"You're going to be head of public affairs! And would you believe me if I told you there was more!"

She could almost see Mika's excited expression "More?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you tomorrow, after you're officially told of the promotion"

"Why not now?" she whined.

"I would prefer to tell you face on" was it just her or did Mika sound a little….down.

"Fine" she didn't push it "Tomorrow it is then"

"Now Tilwaree-kun" Mika regained her motherly tone "I want you to go straight to bed, no more writing or reading. Understand?"

"Hai okaa-san" (Yes mother)

Her editor laughed "Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

Kia hung up slowly. She smiled at herself for her achievement as she cleared her things up. But when she walked into her bedroom her mood darkened immediately.

Her bed was ready for the night. She stared at it, her eyes resisting her will to stay open. She stood away from it.

Kia knew the moment she lay down she would be asleep; that was the consequence of staying awake the past few nights. But there was a need for that too.

Temptation, shame and even the sheer idiocy of what she was feeling made her want to desperately do something. Anything; anything that would make those drams stop!

She glared at the bed and unwillingly took steps toward it.

Here she was. After finishing school, university, acquiring a job and becoming a successful author, here she was, frustrated because of having dreams that she had not had since her first, and so far last, visit to Russia.

She got under the duvet and gave in to fatigue.

Romantic and very childlike dreams she did have, but they scared her to death. Beautiful eyes haunted her nights, promising experiences and moments she did not want. The last time her dreams had been so realistic they had come true,

She was almost asleep now, losing conscious.

Kia Tilwaree was terrified that the same would happen again.

She was gone, she had fallen. She was killing herself every time, looking into those crimson eyes.

* * *

Kia entered the office without knocking and immediately squinted at the bright light. Contrary to her own work place Mika's was _so _well kept it made her purposely want to misplace things. 

But Kia's editor herself wasn't there, so tossing her bag and coat on a chair she stood waiting silently.

A moment later a flustered Mika came in and upon noticing Kia jumped slightly but recovered as quickly. Kia blinked at her nervous movements but knew better than to question them. They both sat down at the table.

"So what excuse did you use this time to come and see me?" Mika's voice was suspiciously high pitched.

"The same as always" Kia watched with narrowed eyes "the issues concerning the publicity of another book that doesn't exist"

"Of course!" An awkward silence passed, then Kia growled.

"Just spit it out, you know you want to tell me"

Mika looked at her carefully "I did tell you about how the two companies are sharing workload……"

"Yes" she answered patiently.

"Well from now on they will be publishing your books"

A pause followed "Is that the reason you were so fidgety?"

"No" her friend's voice became strained "They are also going to change your editor"

Another pause, a tenser one, and then Kia whispered menacingly "_What?_"

She was on her feet in an instant and glared at Mika who was trying to keep her composure.

"Explain immediately! Tell me what the hell you're talking about!"

"Sit down Kia, please" she recognised the weak attempt Mika was making and took a deep breath and did as she asked.

"The critics have been targeting your style of writing lately and I thought that changing editors might help"

Kia watched her with an icy stare that demanded more.

"I wasn't actually going to do it but then I met this guy"

Now Kia smiled wryly at the sentence and taking that as reassurance Mika launched on.

"He's got a particular interest in your books and perceives them so well; I was ashamed I hadn't even begun to think about half the things he had made analysis on!"

"You can't just give up on me just because you've not got anything to say about my books!"

"Please listen, Kia. Initially it was excellent that we got to work together, because at first writers need someone they can befriend and trust. But then my limitations start becoming evident as your skills develop. You've been writing since university and clearly have a career with your books, just not with me"

Kia bit her lip, she suddenly had a bad feeling Mika was explaining too honestly

"I have discussed your books with the rest of the editors and this one in particular is very well known for improving his author's style and perspectives immensely. I have put this proposal to the two directors and both of them readily agreed, so should you"

Kia knew Mika wouldn't let her back down from this and the fact that she had asked the directors about this proved exactly that. She thought for a moment or two and realised that she was slowly agreeing with Mika.

"Well" she finally said "I guess if you think its best then it must be"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" she replied defeated.

"Great! I'll take you to meet him tomorrow!"

"Meet him?"

"Yes" she frowned at Kia "You will have to see him face on, it'll only work best like that. He's already signed a document to keep your identity a secret"

"And how were you so sure I would agree?"

"My persuading skills never fail!" Mika told her smugly.

Kia rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

"Can you not even tell me what he looks like?" Kia had been asking his name and receiving no answer had now asked this question. 

"Finally, the girl asks something sensible" Mika grinned "he is extremely handsome, very sophisticated and gentlemanly. You'll love him!"

"It's like I'm going for a blind date!" Kia commented "Even the venue fits"

The two ladies entered the authentic Japanese restaurant. The main part of it was based in a exquisitely designed garden and the building surrounding had balconies that were reserved for private meetings.

The outside part of the restaurant was, at the moment, being used for a private party. Around the pond in the centre was a lit dancing area which was filed. The moment she looked at it Kia was immediately reminded of the masked ball in Moscow. She scowled and looked away.

Her eyes landed then on the guests hugging each other and exclaiming happily. She guessed it was a reunion.

Mika led her into the building and as they walked Kia watched with delight the wonderful interior decorations that they now passed.

"The document for secrecy of my identity, did it have my name on it" she asked her friend.

"Surprisingly not. I just had an agreement that said that he will keep Anastasia Twee's true profile and identity a secret" she referred to Kia's pseudonym "Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious. It's amazing how people form an opinion of others just by knowing their names"

"Or by reading their work" Mika added.

"Yes, that too" Kia laughed.

They reached a door and Mika knocked once before entering. A man stood at the railing of the balcony looking outwards into the garden, his back to them.

He was tall, Kia noticed, and lean, with a familiar posture. His hair was long and fell just above the nape of his neck. He did not seem to have noticed them.

Mika looked like she was not sure what to do, so Kia cleared her throat suggestively. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned.

She wasn't sure if everything froze or if she just paralyzed with shock, but at that moment Kia went through the confusion of emotions that she had never wanted to experience again.

Her chest hammered, whether to warm her chilled heart or simply from excitement she did not know, and did not really care. Her breathing had ceased, but this too she had not noticed.

Her attention was fixed solely on the cold, fathomless crimson eyes in facing her.

Her body numbed and she was certain that she resembled someone dead, but she felt like she'd seen one as well.

Not even a curse couldn't slip from her lips; to damn him.

To damn Kai Hiwatari.

_fin

* * *

_

**Finally! The End!!!!**

**Yes, this is the end of Crimson Eyes. I am debating whether to have a sequel or just leave the rest of the story to your imagination!**

**Tell me what you think about the story and the sequel!**

**And I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, couldn't resist!**

**Review!**

**Adisou**

**Kia**


End file.
